


summer sun

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender and Sex Changes, F/F, Fluff, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If Jiyoung was the braver one, the daring one (quietly, in the back of her head she hears a voice,if she were Seoyun) she would lean forward..."





	summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the bus home in light of muse. Jiyoung = Jongin, Seoyun = Sehun. Seoyun's ice cream is Superkid aka the best flavour from Laura Secord. Crossposted from my [dreamwidth.](https://ughkjd.dreamwidth.org/)

The sun hangs high in the sky today. The ocean’s scent is light in the breeze. Jiyoung’s clothing sticks to her in a combination of sweat and sea water. Her skin stings slightly if she presses down on her naked legs, but it’s worth it.  
  
Seoyun comes back with two ice creams: a chocolate for Jiyoung and two scoops of the disgusting mess of colours she calls ice cream for herself. Jiyoung resists the urge to push Seoyun’s face into her ice cream.   
  
Instead she watches, taking careful licks of her ice cream as Seoyun takes a big bite out of her’s.   
  
Seoyun with her pretty, pearly white teeth all put into place with braces. Seoyun with her long, blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail that makes her seem more mature and put together. Seoyun with her two-piece bikini that shows off the faint definition of her abs and the natural leanness of her body.   
  
Jiyoung wants to reach over and touch, compare the natural darker tone of her skin to Seohyun’s naturally paler complexion, but she doesn’t.   
  
Instead she takes another kitten lick of her ice cream as Seoyun licks the melting, sticky mess that is running down her fingers because she talks more than she eats and ice cream melts fast in the heat of summer. She tries to rub her sticky fingers off on Jiyoung, but Jiyoung is ready for it. She dodges the touch and nearly drops her ice cream, catching herself at the last second and gives Seoyun a dirty look.   
  
Or she moves to, but she doesn’t because her body freezes and she realises how close her and Seoyun’s lips are. She can smell the faint mint from her toothpaste and the coffee Han likes to make for him and Seoyun in the morning on her best friend’s breath. Jiyoung catches the flicker of Seoyun’s eyes down to her lips and back up to her eyes.   
  
If Jiyoung was the braver one, the daring one (quietly, in the back of her head she hears a voice,  _if she were Seoyun_ ) she would lean forward and close the space between their lips, quick and easy. She’d gladly drop her melting, chocolate ice cream in the sand to run sticky fingers through Seoyun’s sweaty hair, she’d pull the hair loose from the tie and tangle her fingers in it.   
  
Jiyoung would do so much if she was braver, but she isn’t, so she pulls back and looks away to lick the melting ice cream soaking her fingers.   
  
Jiyoung feels a sticky hand land on her shoulder, and she looks over to say something playfully, ‘get your gross hand off me or I swear to God-' but she never gets her words out. Instead, she gets Seoyun’s lips crashing on her’s and Seoyun’s fingers pulling at the short, grown-in hairs of Jiyoung’s once proper undercut to pull her closer.   
  
Seoyun tastes like Jiyoung would have expected – tastes like Han’s coffee, mint toothpaste with the hint of the strawberry, banana, blueberry mess she likes to call her favourite ice cream – and Jiyoung finds that she doesn’t mind it at all. 


End file.
